She's My Light in the Dark, Anchor in the Storm
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Bo is kidnapped, her memories replaced. Will her father, the Dark King, succeed in molding her into his likeness? Or will she remember who she is and fight to protect and avenge her loved ones? A/N: (Formerly Feel Again) I had an idea that would not leave me alone and I really didn't like how the other story had started so I restarted. Hope you like. Remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was previously titled _Feel Again, _however, I had a stroke of inspiration and had to start over because after I got this idea I just could not put it to rest. So I had to start over. I apologize to those of you who had liked the previous story and I really hope you like this improved version. It will be a bit longer (the story not the chapters) and go into more detail exploring the relationships between Bo and her father, Bo and Evony, and Bo and Elena. Hopefully this prologue has set it all up nicely. As always read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

Prologue

A large imposing figure stood in the center of the room, his body squared with his shoulders and feet slightly apart. His arms forward loosely connecting where his hands fell over the handle of the waist high cane. The curtains shifted as the breeze blew and the moonlight drifted through the window coming to rest on his face. It was hard and masculine, his features sharp; a long pointed nose, piercing eyes, thin mouth, high prominent cheek bones, and thin angry eyebrows. The wind filtered in through the opening again shifting the moonlight to the figure in the bed. A young woman.

She had his same cheek bones, nose, and eyebrows but she had a softer look about her mostly due to her mother's rounder features. Her hair was dark and long like his yet wavy like her mother's. He knew from observing her from a distance that her eyes matched his in color but flashed a brilliant aqua when her Succubus powers took over. She turned onto her back in her sleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily.

He breathed in deeply through his nostrils letting the warm summer air fill his lungs, his eyes closing as he did so. When his lungs were finally full of breath, his eyes opened darkening to a colorless mass and black smoke emitted from his parted lips. It swirled around with the breeze drifting quickly to the bed where his daughter was sleeping soundly and surrounded her. It began to billow and engulf her until finally she was no longer visible.

A loud crash sounded from the hallway but the Dark King would not be deterred, it was time his Ysabeau joined him. He ignored the commotion focusing instead on transporting his offspring safely and unharmed to his lair. His eyes shut once more and he concentrated on his task even as the guards clamored closer. He could hear their boots scrambling along the marble flooring, swords and guns being drawn from their scabbards and holsters, and orders being barked from the Blood King.

Just as the doors burst from their hinges he had completed his mission and with a cruel gaze he greeted the cowardly man who had sacrificed his own wife to please the masses and vassal used for to birth his seed. Her face was one of horror and he laughed darkly meeting her eyes with his. Pure evil exuded from every pore. "I told you, I would come for her," he smiled. "And I shall mold her in my image," he laughed manically as black smoke seemed to come out of the sleeves and legs of his all black suit and engulfed him.

Aife fell to her hands and knees at the sight of the now empty bed. Her body shook and she leaned back on her legs bringing the blanket to her chest. A loud high pitched scream emitted from her throat as tears fell from her eyes as she grieved for her precious Ysabeau. The Blood King tried to console his daughter holding her to him tightly as he starred at the spot where Alfadir previously stood. They were too late even with the seer's warning.

* * *

Darkness gave way to light as the fogginess finally drifted from her consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. The young woman woke up finding herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around frantically trying to place her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her own bed and her hands were bound. The second thing she noticed was that she was not alone and she immediately shot up to see who was with her. An invisible force held her down keeping her seated in the metal chair in the center of the room which she just now noticed. It was pitch black aside from the singular light that beamed overhead. She wondered how long she had been here.

"Move again and I will have your ankles bound as well," a deep voice said from the shadows.

She winced as the glow above seemed to grow brighter. A black men's dress shoe appeared at the outer rim of the furthest reaches of the light followed by a pant leg and cane until the intimidating figure finally stood before her. She gasped, her gaze turning fearful. She knew him. The resemblance was undeniable. He was her father. The word stumbled from her lips in a whisper.

He gripped her chin searching her face for something. She yanked her head away and he laughed delightedly. "I see you are every bit as stubborn and full of fight as your mother. Good," he nodded once. "It will make breaking you and molding you so much more gratifying," he punctuated his statement with a snarl. Her eyes flashed and she struggled against her bindings. She even managed to break the heavy force pressing down on her to lunge at him. He simply laughed at her once more. "Begin," he growled before a metal door creaked open and slammed shut.

A blur of movement shot out from the shadows to her right. Before she could even react a needle was shoved into her neck and the syringe was emptied. Her vision swam and narrowed to a pin point before she lost consciousness again. Her head lulled to the side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" a soft voice questioned. A tall beautiful blond warrior emerged from the shadows with her arms crossed.

"Move her to her cell," he simply answered devoid of emotion. The blond nodded and did as commanded. She easily carried the unconscious young woman over her shoulder with one arm and maneuvered through the corridors. She nodded at the guards standing at each side of the cell and one opened the door. She crossed the threshold and placed the woman gently on the cot. She then bound her with the leather straps at her waist, wrist, shoulders, knees, and ankles before sighing deeply. She did not agree with the Dark King's methods but she was not in a position to question them either.

She gazed at the young woman noticing immediately how beautiful she was. Even in sleep she held a certain allure. The blond moved a strand of hair from the brunette's face placing it behind her ear. She felt something tug at her chest. Longing certainly, regret maybe? She shook her head. I didn't matter what she felt. She had a duty. The blond stood without another thought and left the room. She found herself roaming the compound until she reached the training grounds. She took up her preferred sword and began sparing with the wooden dummy. She took viciously carved pieces from its flesh until it was a mangled mess and splinters scattered the ground.

* * *

Bo awoke to a sharp blinding brightness and turned her head away from it. She opened her eyes slowly, the entire room was white, the complete opposite of her last form of confinement. A sterile smell reached her nose and invaded her senses. It caused bile to rise up in her throat but she quickly forced it back down. Once she was used to the smell and brightness of the room she tried to move but was heavily restricted. She tried to sit up but couldn't so she lifted her head instead and screamed out in frustration.

The door to her cell suddenly slammed into the wall startling her. Her eyes darted to the spot that was now occupied by several people. She saw tow heavily armed guards standing at either side of the doorway. A sniveling lanky man in a white lab coat stood behind her father who was now moving towards her. The man had a crazed smile on his face as he began setting up his machines and wires. He stuck the small electrodes to her forehead, inner elbow, and along her collar bone. He was by far the creepiest person she had ever met.

"Thank you, Doctor," her father said evenly as he stepped around her cot and stood behind her head. "This is going to hurt, hence why you are strapped down securely." She attempted to struggle. "Your resistance is futile, child. Accept your fate and embrace your destiny," he said.

The minute his fingertips touched her temples she screamed. Pain ricocheted through her head and her features settled in a grimace. Her eyes were squeeze shut tightly. Her jaw clenched. Her heart rate began to pick up. The monitor's beep quickened. Tears pooled and fell from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks. "Stop! Please!" she begged as the ache intensified. "Please!" she cried. Bo was in pure agony as he muttered under his breath. It felt like his fingers were literally reaching into her brain and scrapping across every nerve ending. A strangled cry escaped her lips. Her mind went blank, all she felt, all she knew was torturous pain.

Her hands balled into tight fists as she fought hard to keep conscious. Her body strained against the bindings. The brunette's shoulders arched off the cot. A final piercing cry sounded. Her body shuttered and fell to the cot, the monitor went flat, and blood oozed from her nose as her vision receded. Small and periodic spikes every few seconds alerted the doctor to the slow but steady pulse as he took notes on the young woman's condition. "When will she wake?" Alfadir asked.

"Time will only tell, memory writing is dangerous, but she is certainly strong. Most would have died from the amount of stress placed on the body," he said quickly. He summoned a short brunette and tasked her with watching over his daughter. She was his right hand, she would not fail him or else she'd pay with her life. He strode from the room followed by the doctor and the door was slammed and latched from the outside.

* * *

Bo slowly came to, her eyes fluttering until they finally adjusted to the light. Her gaze fell upon the brunette sitting in the chair next to her bed. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She groaned loudly. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" the other brunette asked. Bo shook her head but quickly regretted the action and brought both hands up to her head and tried to force back the nausea she suddenly felt. "Don't try to move," she smiled softly. "You've got yourself one nasty head injury," the woman sighed and rubbed her hands against her pants. "There was an accident, an explosion, you were the only survivor," she explained.

The Succubus felt her head spin as the memories seemed to come back. Her family had been out spending time with one another and there was an attack. Gunfire, explosions, chaos. She held her head tighter as if it would help to ease the pain she felt in her head and her heart. "Mother? Daidéo?" she shook her head as tears gathered in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said softly taking one of Bo's hands in her own. Bo had eventually cried herself to sleep and the monitor beeped steadily as she rested. The other brunette watched her until the monitor began to spike increasingly. The pain had intensified and Bo literally woke up screaming. "Get the doctor!" the Dark King's right hand barked. Minutes later the doctor was administering a heavy dose of pain medication directly into her blood stream.

Bo's heart rate finally slowed. She looked around the room noting everything was white and she heard a constant beeping. She was in the hospital. She looked to her side where the brunette was sitting. "It hadn't been a dream," it wasn't a question. The woman shook her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Dark Fae medical compound," she smiled. It was then that Bo noticed how beautiful the other woman was. She had one dimple on the left side of her mouth that was only present when she smiled. Her hair was a chestnut color and fell in soft ringlets. Her eyes were deep and soulful. Her eyebrows were thin and sculpted. And her skin seemed to glow. Bo also noticed how soft her hands were and looked down at the finely manicured hand holding hers. She had never appreciated someone's hand before but this woman had very elegant hands.

Wait. She said Dark Fae. "But I'm Light," Bo said confused.

"What else do you remember?" Evony asked.

Bo's eyebrows knitted together. "A meeting?" she closed her eyes. "My father? We were meeting my father."

"There was a truce put in place when you were born between the Light and the Dark. You are neither, unaligned so to speak. There are many in our world who do not approve. We have traditions."

"The Choosing," Bo said without even thinking.

Evony nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid this was the reason your family was attacked."

"My father?' Bo asked instantly afraid he may have perished as well.

"Was not at the location when your family was ambushed, he got there just in time to save you."

Bo remembered ducking behind a building. Debris flew from every direction. Something heavy had hit her head and knocked her to the ground. She had laid there, vision floating in and out. A figure stood over her, quickly scooping her up in his arms. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her face in the crook of his neck. She remembered the musky scent she had always associated with her father and knew immediately it was him. "I remember," she said with a small nod. "Ev?"

The other brunette was taken aback by the sudden nickname and wondered briefly where it came from but decided it was best to ignore it given the situation. "What is it, Bo?"

The younger woman suddenly started crying. "Where will I go? They're all dead… It's all my fault…"

"Oh, honey," Evony stood up and moved to lay with the Succubus. She placed herself next to Bo and gently shifted her so that her head was nestled against her neck and her arms were wrapped around her protectively. She held Bo comfortingly instantly feeling the need to soothe her grief.

* * *

Evony walked into the Great Hall where Alfadir was sitting in his large throne-like chair. He looked at her expectantly. She proceeded forward stopping ten feet away and dipped into a deep bow. "Report," he commanded.

Evony slowly stood to full height and began recounting the evening. "She's tired, weak. She will need to feed."

He nodded already knowing that. "Have you begun bonding?"

"Yes," she nodded. "When she woke the first time she could not recall the memories you had placed."

"And the real memories?"

"Gone, the procedure was successful," she explained. "When she realized that her family was dead she cried herself to sleep. I sat with her and she had a pretty intense reaction due to the procedure, the doctor was able to give her something for the pain. After that I explained a little of what happened. That there was a faction within both the Light and the Dark Fae that hated the peace between the two clans and would do anything to disrupt it. That the attack had ended in the death of her mother and grandfather and you were the one who saved her."

"And she believes she is the cause of this situation?"

"Yes," Evony nodded.

"Good. Good, all is going according to plan then. You will continue to bond with her, no one else. Once her training starts, you will pair her with Elena as her training partner. She will push Ysabeau the hardest. Right now we must get her to feed. Today she takes her first human life," he waved his hand in her direction not uttering another word.

Evony nodded knowing she was dismissed and bowed once again before leaving. She walked down to the dungeons and trailed her fingers along the bars. The cattle, as they liked to refer to them as, cowered in their cells. She stopped in front of a cell with a woman and a man knowing full well one human would not suffice. She snapped her fingers at the guard. "These two," she commanded. "Bind them and bring them to the Dark King's daughter's room immediately, she needs to feed."

"Of course," the guard nodded. The brute of a man was large enough to handle two strong looking humans and easily handled them as Evony led them to Bo's room.

The monitor was still beeping steadily. Evony instructed the guard to hold the woman and she pushed the young man into the room. "You first, pretty boy," she smirked. He looked frightened but did not put up a fight knowing full well he would never survive anyway even if he did. She roused Bo from her slumber with a gentle shake of her shoulder. "Wake up, honey," Evony said softly. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted. "That's it, you need to feed okay?"

Bo nodded and satisfied that she would not put up a fight Evony brought the young man to her. The Succubus in her immediately surfaced. Her eyes flashed electric and stayed blue as a smile crossed her features. Evony could tell that she was still learning about her powers and how to control them better. She would easily kill both of the humans. Evony moved to the other side of the cell and watched with rapt attention.

Bo slowly sat up. Her eyes raked over the chiseled frame of the man before her. She stood and placed her hands on his naked hips scratching her nails up his sculpted torso to his neck. Her entire body was glowing sending an immense amount of pleasure through him. He smiled dumbly at her. She pulled his head down to hers kissing him deeply and rubbing his scalp with her fingers. She pulled a steady stream of blue chi from him, swallowing greedily until his entire body went limp and a broad smile adorned his face. She let go and he dropped to the floor in a heap. "More," she demanded.

Evony snapped her fingers. The door opened and the woman was tossed into the room. A broad smile formed on Bo's mouth. She licked her lips as her hungry eyes took in the body before her. The hourglass shaped red head fidgeted with her hands her eyes cast downwards on the floor. "Hey pretty," she smiled when the ginger looked up to meet her eyes. The woman did not move but suddenly looked like she was no longer afraid. No she was merely waiting. Bo held her hand out to the woman and she took it willingly letting herself be pulled in to the Succubus. "Out," the brunette demanded her eyes meeting Evony's.

The other brunette held her hands up in surrender. "Apparently she prefers the ladies," she smiled and left.

Bo trailed her hands along the red head's shoulders pulling the scrap of a shirt from her torso ripping it in half. She placed kisses along her jaw and neckline as her hands worked at the small cloth hiding the woman's sex. The Succubus' powers emitted from her body convincing the human she had to feel the brunette's skin against her and she began stripping Bo until she was naked as well. The red head kissed the Succubus fiercely and Bo pulled a small stream to chi from her. The human moaned letting the brunette push her against the wall and pull her up to wrap her legs around her waist. Bo wasted no time in getting the red head off feeding off her sexual energy as she climaxed until she too fell limp and the Succubus let her body fall to the ground.

Bo groaned loudly. "More!" her Succubus was still not satisfied.

Evony opened the door at the young woman's request and smirked at the two bodies on the floor. "Insatiable aren't you?" she smirked. "I really thought two would be enough. Why don't you come with me?" she crooked her finger and motioned for the Succubus to come to her. She placed a robe around her shoulders once she had reached her and tied it shut.

Evony led her to what would be her room and showed her the cage of women. The Succubus growled her mouth watering immediately at the sight of all of the naked women she could feed from. "You!" she pointed to a tan skinned woman near the back with curly hair and hazel eyes.

"I'll just," Evony pointed to the adjoining room. Bo didn't acknowledge her as she began to have her way with her third human.

* * *

Bo woke up screaming again. She looked around. Three dead bodies adorned the floor in a heap with broad smiles on their faces. Their veins and lips blue. "No!" she cried.

Evony had been watching her from the other side of the room. She came back in after the Succubus had finished with her last human and placed the other two strategically in the room. Then, she had put Bo in bed so she was comfortable. She crossed the distance and sat on the bed. "It's okay, honey," she said lifting Bo's chin and wiping her tears away.

"It's not! It's not! I killed them!"

"Bo, sweetie, it happens. You're a Succubus, you have to feed. Unfortunately, that means you kill the humans you feed from."

"I don't want to!" she shook her head a look of pure disgust crossing her face. She felt the bile rise up in her throat and threw her covers off. She ran to what she thought was the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Honey, we are Fae, the top of the food chain. Them? They are cattle to be herded and fed from."

"It's not right!" she said as she heaved into the porcelain bowl.

"It's life," Evony shrugged. "The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be."

"I don't want to kill them!"

"Look, your father is Dark, I am Dark. You," she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that we can help you learn to control your powers. You can eventually feed from humans without killing them, but until that day comes," she explained. "It's just a fact of life."

Bo began to cry again and Evony sighed. It really wasn't like her to be this invested. Yes, she was supposed to bond with Bo. To make it seem really that they had this bond since Bo could remember and make her memories seem plausible. But the strong feeling of protectiveness, that was not planned. Neither was the attraction she was feeling. While she knew that the Succubus had an allure that no human could resist most Fae could until she learned to control her powers. No this was different and it scared Evony. She sighed, this was not good.

She picked the taller brunette up off the floor and carried her to the bed laying her down. She went to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her. The Succubus had noticed the bodies had been removed as well as the caged women, probably at Evony's orders, and felt compelled to be near her. Bo pulled her towards the bed and the other woman had no choice but to lay down with the Succubus. She twisted her body so that she was laying on top of Evony her right leg thrown over the lower half of the smaller woman while her nose nuzzled her neck. Bo couldn't explain it, she just knew the other woman comforted her and she needed that right now. "Thank you, Ev," she finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promise I am not abandoning any of my stories. I have a buttload of stuff going on right now between looking for a new job, studying for a professional license, and my personal life. I had some inspiration for the next chapter and decided to see if I could get a full chapter out. Not sure I'm entirely happy with it, but for now I thought I'd put it up and see what you all think. As always please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

A week later, Bo still hadn't emerged from her bedroom. Her father did not force her and Evony visited every day to check on her and attempt to get her to feed but Bo refused. Today she was staring at the window from an arm chair situated by her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms linked around her shins with her chin resting on top of her knees. Her hair was an outright mess and she had dark circles under her eyes.

She had tossed and turned all night as her dreams haunted her subconscious. She was beyond exhausted and almost wished it was dark now so she didn't have to keep the curtain closed. Her vision blurred and sharpened as her eyes tried to focus on the tiny stitches in the fabric. Once her head had begun to throb she moved to her bed and fell into the soft p lush bedding. She burrowed under the covers and hid herself from the world.

It was still extremely hard to wrap her head around the events that took place a week ago. The first few days she refused to believe it happened even though her memories and nightmares showed her otherwise. After that, she slipped into a semi catatonic state ignoring everyone and everything. Now, she just preferred to be alone. Evony had tried to reason with her. In truth she had been the only one, not even her father had attempted to get her to come out of her shell. The words that the brunette had said still bounce around in her head. "Do you really think that your family would want you to live this way?" she had said. She knew they wouldn't but Bo couldn't see past her guilt and shame.

The whole reason this had happened was because she didn't belong to a side. She didn't choose like she was supposed to. If she had this never would have happened. Her mother and Daidéo would still be alive. She continued to relive those few short moments constantly. Bo consciously knew it wasn't her fault, that she hadn't pulled a trigger or pressed a button, but it didn't stop the self-blame from seeping into her thoughts. It didn't stop the gnawing guilt and shame she felt every day. She thought of every way she could have stopped this. She had gone through every scenario in her head and yet even in her dreams the outcome was always the same. They had died and she had lived.

She shouldn't have hid behind that building in the alley. She shouldn't have covered her head and eyes praying for the chaos to stop. She should have tried harder. She shouldn't have been so selfish. She shouldn't have been a coward. Weak. She felt the ache heavy in her chest as tears pooled in her eyes and fell down her face.

The door to her room opened and shut quietly. Heels clacked against the hard marble floor until reaching carpet. She knew it was Evony without looking. Every day at the same time the other brunette would check on her, offer her a meal, and leave. Chains rattled confirming her suspicions. "Go away," Bo controlled her voice long enough to keep it even hoping the woman would just go.

"Sorry, can't Succubaby," she smiled briefly at her own ingenious ability to come up with nicknames that went with Bo's name. "Look here dollface, you've got to feed or the little episode after the accident is going to repeat itself and you're going to go bonkers and kill dozens of people," she said as a matter of fact.

Bo's eyes flashed brilliantly before reverting to their normal color as the brunette glared at her. "Why do you care?"

Instead of answering Evony sighed and her voice then softened. "Do you want that?" she had asked. Of course, Evony knew what she should say to Bo, that she was like family and that she cared about her. The problem was that it wasn't far from the truth and if she said it out loud it made it real. And that made this much harder than she had originally planned, which was why she refused to answer.

Bo's glare immediately dissipated. She slowly removed the covers from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Evony felt a slight tug in her chest as her lip quivered briefly and she shook her head. To see this young woman in so much pain made her want to genuinely help her. It also made her feel slightly guilty for her hand in the Dark King's plot. "This is getting rather old dear," she commented pulling the covers away. She really could not wait for the Succubus to move into a different stage of her grief, preferably anger.

"I am not feeding from humans!" Bo said crossing her arms defiantly.

"No one said you had to," Evony waved her hand and dismissed the girl. "But you do have to feed," she smirked and stalked towards the brunette. A hand reached down and pulled the Succubus to her feet. She stumbled slightly on the bed and fell into Evony. The Succubus had barely caught herself so that they didn't both end up on the floor. Evony was only slightly taller with her heels on. Bo's lips were mere inches from hers. Her right hand held in Evony's while her left had braced against the other woman's shoulder and Evony's other arm was securely wrapped around Bo's waist.

The older woman smirked before pressing her lips to soft pliable ones. She had half expected a fight from the Succubus or at least yelling or screaming, but she received neither. Evony pulled back to be greeted by piercing blue flashing orbs as the Succubus surfaced within Bo. The brunette could not keep her inner self at bay any longer as the more petite brunette leaned back in capturing Bo's lips. Her instincts took over as Evony's tongue swept along Bo's parted lips and slipped inside.

Soft, wet, hot muscle slid against one another in a duel for dominance that was quickly won by Bo. Teeth clanked as the Succubus surged forward sliding the hand that was resting on Evony's shoulder in her hair and holding the back of her head in place. She could feel the fire burn within her and the need to feed grow immensely. She literally thought that if she didn't feed right now she'd die of intense starvation. Bo pulled back and long bluish wisps of chi flowed from Evony to her parted lips. She took everything she needed and more.

When she felt satisfied she cut the flow of chi and opened her eyes. Her hand was still tangled in Evony's hair while the other was in the other woman's hand. She shook her head beginning to ask a question but then closed her mouth. She had never felt anything like that before. God her chi had tasted so good. It was full bodied and spicy and Bo found herself wanting more. Before she could get any words out Evony had detangled herself and turned on her heels leaving a very confused Succubus behind. After feeding, Bo felt her need to sleep become too much and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Evony stopped outside the door to Bo's room and collapsed against the wall with a sigh. She had no idea what she was thinking or what on earth had possessed her to kiss Bo. Her lips had been so inviting despite her obvious bedhead and Evony found that she couldn't resist. Once their lips had touched, so soft and warm, she just gave in. And the feeling as the Succubus pulled the chi from her. She rubbed her forehead and pushed off the wall. She straightened out her clothes and left Bo to sleep, she needed to clear her head.

Bo woke up to the moonlight drifting through her window from a nightmare as she had many times since the accident. Only this time she had seen their faces, those who had had a hand in her family's demise. Deadly and satisfied gazes etched into her brain as she remembered seeing them walk away as the explosions seemed to worsen just before she had been hit with the debris. She felt like she suddenly had too much energy and got out of bed. She pulled her hair back into an extremely sloppy bun but it at least didn't look as bad as it had before. She checked her closet for something suitable to train in and changed into a pair of black jogging shorts and sports bra.

She walked along the corridor, her eyes trailing along the exquisite pieces of art work and ornate fixtures. The mansion seemed to be quiet and most had retired for the night but the brunette could no longer sleep. She had to work out her energy, her sudden need to punch something hard. She wandered the hallways looking for a place she could do just that. Eventually, she found a training room with heavy bags and other boxing equipment. She fitted herself in a pair of fingerless gloves and stretched her muscles.

She tilted her neck both ways listening to the crack as her vertebrae stretched and pushed the air out of the pockets between them. She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and moved right in a circle as she would circle an opponent. The brunette began her workout and quickly ramped up the pace. She punished the bag over and over. Left. _**You're such a coward.**_Right. _**Why didn't you do something?**_Left. _**Who were they? **_Right. _**I'll find them! **_Left. _** I'll kill them. **_Anger built up inside her and she screamed with rage. The Succubus kept dealing devastating blows to the bag until her rage became sorrow and she wept as she fell against the bag.

As the tears subsided, it was then she decided her purpose. She would find those who had done this. She'd make them pay, make them suffer. Her eyes flashed brilliantly as a growl emitted from her throat.

Alfadir watched from the shadows quietly, noting the anger and need for vengeance growing. He was pleased with her progress but it was time to speed things up. He'd help her _**remember**_ exactly who she needed to eliminate.

* * *

Bo explored the inner portion of the mansion getting herself acquainted with her new home. The one person she had wanted to run into seemed nowhere to be found. The Succubus had a feeling she was avoiding her and talking about their last encounter a few days ago. There was only one place she hadn't gone and that was the music room that was located in the western wing. She had avoided it because of the memories it would likely evoke.

She stood in the hallway staring in through the doorway at the piano unmoving. "Ysabeau?" she heard a deep voice behind her.

The scent of musk and leather alerting her to her father's presence, "Yes, father?"

"Why do you not want to enter?" he asked her. "Do you not love to play?" She nodded. "Then go in child, play for me, it's been too long since I've heard your talented musicality," he encouraged her in a loving voice.

She hesitantly stepped over the threshold and took a deep breath. She sat at the white baby grand, her fingers poised to play. "Father?"

"Yes, Ysabeau?"

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"The ones behind the attack you mean?"

"Yes," she replied as her fingers touched the keys softly without playing a note.

"I have an idea," he replied.

"I want to make them pay!" she said turning her head to him quickly her eyes flashing before returning to normal.

"We have much to do then," he said taking her hand.

She felt her anger subside enough to think clearly. "When will we start?"

"Today," he replied. "Come to me," he pulled her gently until she was standing in front of him. "Take deep breaths, what I am about to do is going to be painful," he warned. "This will help you remember their faces more clearly. We will start there."

She nodded preparing herself for pain. The second his fingertips touched her temple she screamed. She cried out for him to stop. She begged but he persisted. He etched their faces into her memory. The first of the elders he would train her to kill. He only stopped when her nose started to bleed and her body had gone limp. He called for the doctor and the blond warrior. The doctor checked her vital signs and when he deemed she just needed to rest Alfadir commanded the warrior to take Ysabeau back to her room.

Knowing she would need to feed he summoned Evony. He explained what had happened and noticed the immediate concern that showed in the Muse's eyes. "I trust you can control yourself? Your purpose here is not to get emotional but to guide her."

"Yes, my King," the brunette replied and bowed before taking leave.

* * *

Evony watched Bo sleep for hours before the taller woman showed signs of waking. Her eyes fluttered and were unfocused. She squinted at the light coming through her windows and turned away. Evony closed the curtains then placed her attention on the young Succubus. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Bo answered honestly. Evony nodded and knew that the right thing to do would be to get a few cattle for Bo, but she didn't. She could hear the echo of the King's words in her head and instead ignored them kicking her heels off. She had come to the conclusion that when it involved Bo, she was powerless. She set one knee on the bed and Bo turned back to face her genuinely surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you feel better," Evony replied softly crawling towards her.

Bo's eyes changed instantly to a bright aqua as she licked her lips. She pulled the Muse to her crushing their lips together. The Succubus pulled bright wisps of chi from the other woman getting drunk off the taste. "God you taste good," she moaned deeply as she tangled her fingers further into Evony's hair.

* * *

Bo bolted upright holding the sheet to her naked body breathing heavily. It was so real; the fire licking at her skin, the stench of burning flesh, the heat, the pain. Sweat covered her skin and she tried to swallow down the scream stuck in her throat. Evony shifted and leaned on her elbow. "What is it?" she asked. Bo looked down at her with frightened eyes. "A nightmare?"

Bo nodded taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat. She got out of bed and dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Where are you going? It's 4am."

"I need to clear my head," she replied.

"I can do that for you," Evony smirked.

"No," the brunette shook her head tying her sneakers. "You should go, he'll be mad if he finds out," she said knowingly.

Evony stared at her. "You know?"

"That you are supposed to be guiding me and not sleeping with me?" Bo laughed lightly. "I've known it since I was a girl. We've always been close, closer than we should be. You're meant to be my mentor, nothing more. But that's just it isn't it? You are more than that. He'll let it go, because you're his adviser. But he won't let it continue, will he?" she stated it as a question but both women knew it wasn't one.

"What did you see in your nightmare Bo?" Evony pressed.

"You, dying," she replied and pushed off the bed to leave. "Please be gone before I get back," she asked softly. She could not handle it if someone else was killed because of her.

* * *

As she asked when she returned Evony was no longer in her bed. A note lay where she had occupied the night before but Bo threw it in the drawer of her vanity and peeled her clothes off as she walked toward the bathroom. She turned the faucet in the shower and waited for it to warm up before stepping under the hot spray. When she emerged from her shower a blond was waiting in her room. She was slightly startled. "Who are you?"

"Elena, your father sent me," she bowed. "I am to begin training with you today."

"Training in what?" Bo asked as she moved to her closet to get dressed.

"Whatever you wish to learn as well as some objective set forth by the King."

"Wonderful, do you mind if I get dressed first?" Bo replied with a kind smile

"Of course, my lady," Elena bowed again and turned away.

"Please do not call me that."

"Then what is it you wish I call you, Ysabeau?"

"Just Bo," the brunette said once she was dressed.

"May I make a suggestion, my lady, I mean Bo?"

"Okay."

"You'll want to wear this," she said pulling out a pair of leather pants, jacket, and boots. "It will afford you the most protection while letting you move gracefully." Bo took the woman's advice and changed into the leather. She pulled her hair from the back of the collar as she looked in the mirror liking what she saw. She looked strong, powerful, intimidating. "Shall we?"

In the training compound Elena lead Bo to the center of the arena. "Today you'll get to choose what we do," she said extending her arm to the areas. Bo let her gaze fall on every training area and finally decided on hand to hand combat, something she already was familiar with. "Very well, let us begin."

Elena took her stance and told Bo to attack her. The brunette had been standing with her arms crossed as she looked at the blond with a smirk. She began walking toward the blond and was immediately knocked on her back by a sweeping kick from the blond. "Never underestimate your opponent," the blond reprimanded as she held out her hand to help the Succubus to her feet. She positioned Bo into a stance. "This is a power stance," she explained pushing on her shoulders. "See how little you move? This is because your legs and hips are squared with your shoulders. One should never be able to simply knock you over in this position. From here there are a number of moves you can make, follow my lead," she said stepping in front of Bo.

Elena first dropped into the sweeping kick she had performed earlier that knocked Bo on her backside. Then, she showed Bo a powerful mid kick combo starting with a kick to the shin followed by a kick to the other knee to knock her opponent over. Next, was high knee kick combo with an elbow hit. Once Bo completed those moves, Elena also showed her how to block them. Several hours went by before they stopped. Bo's face was a bloodied and bruised mess by the time they were finished. "You should heal," Elena said. "It's going to be a long process and if you can speed up your healing we can train more rigorously."

Bo nodded with a deep sigh. "I know," she said.

Elena could tell there was more to that statement than what was said but did not mention her suspicions. She was worried that the Succubus would not take her advice, why she wasn't sure. The reason plagued her as much as the tug in her chest when she first met the brunette.

* * *

Bo cleaned herself up in the bathroom hissing when the wash cloth touched her open wounds around her cheek, eyebrow, and lip. "You could avoid that you know," Evony said from the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here," Bo sighed.

"I saw your training today, not too bad, even if you got your ass kicked."

"Thanks, Ev," the Succubus smiled wryly.

"No problem, so, you going to let me heal that for you or should I get you a human?"

Bo turned to her with an angry gaze. "You can't be here!" Bo finally hissed slamming her hands on the porcelain sink.

"Why not?" Evony shrugged.

"What if he finds out?"

"I'll tell him I was mentoring you," she replied coyly. "And in a sense I am. I'm helping you with your powers."

Bo's eyes flashed. Just as much as Evony was powerless to resist the Succubus so it seemed the younger woman was just as powerless to the older woman's charm. Bo pushed off the sink and pushed the other woman out of the bathroom. She stumbled back as the brunette removed her leather jacket. Blood had stained the white shirt and Bo pulled it up over her head throwing it to the floor as she stalked towards Evony. "You're a Muse right?" she smirked. "Why don't you see if you can inspire me?"

Bo surged forward wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and lifting her off her feet and throwing her onto her bed. "Don't think I need too," she huffed yanking Bo's pants open.

Bo, now completely healed, laid there contemplating the situation they found themselves in. It was true she had been able to use her full Succubus powers and not worry about killing Evony. But what the hell were they doing, more importantly what were they? "Stop thinking so hard," Evony sighed. "There's no need to put a label on this."

"Actually, I think there is. You're my mentor and my friend, with benefits apparently."

"Look, we've known each other for years. We have a history; it's only natural that we have an attachment to each other. We're both attractive women with needs, not to mention you're a Succubus." Now if only Evony actually believed that. No, she was pretty sure she was falling for the younger woman. It could have been that despite her father erasing and rewriting her memories that she still refused to kill humans or that she still wanted to do the right thing or that she wanted to protect her. It didn't really matter, Evony was screwed either way. She might as well have some fun.


End file.
